elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Nordic Pantheon
The , not to be confused with the later Nordic Pantheon, was the set of deities venerated by the Atmorans and early Nords of the Merethic Era and early First Era. History The faith originated in Atmora in the Merethic Era where Dragons ruled supreme. Their servants, the Dragon Priests established a ruling body known as the Dragon Cult and held power equals to kings. Part of the cult's beliefs was a faith focused on the worship of animal gods. The deified animals were the hawk, wolf, snake, moth, owl, whale, bear, fox, and the dragon.The Dragon War Bas reliefs found in ancient Nordic ruins have led scholars believe these deified animals were actually totemic representations of several Et'Ada, some of which are present in the pantheon of the Eight Divines. Of these bas reliefs; six are depicted as male and three as female. Influence in Skyrim The Ancient Nordic Pantheon was brought to the shores of Skyrim during the mass Atmoran migration that took place over the next several centuries. It served as the predominant Nordic faith during the early First Era, however over the centuries the Nords eventually discarded the notion of animal worship and moved to towards the worship of the Et'Ada themselves. This culminated in the formation of the Nordic Pantheon which served as the predominant religion in Skyrim until the rule of Alessia in 1E 243, who melded Aldmeri and Nordic pantheons to create the pantheon of the Eight Divines.Shezarr and the Divines Dragon The Dragon was the chief deity in the ancient Nordic pantheon as is widely accepted as being a representation of Alduin, the "World Eater". Bas reliefs in ancient Nordic tombs don't depict him directly, rather his servants; the Dragon Priests are shown. Hawk The hawk depicted as a female and is believed to be the representation Kyne, warrior-widow of Shor. Also known as the Goddess of the storm and the Mother of Men.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Nords believe she was instrumental in both their creation and for giving them the gift of the Thu'um.Children of the SkyPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Snake The snake depicted as a male and is believed to be the representation of Shor, the fallen god-hero of mankind. Allusion to the characteristics of the snake include his successful attempt at persuading his fellow Et'ada to create Mundus. Fox The fox depicted as a male and is believed to be the representation of Ysmir. In his other incarnations he has been known as Hans the Fox and as Pelinal Whitestrake.Before the Ages of Man Whale The whale depicted as a male and is believed to be the representation of Tsun, Nordic god of trials against adversity. He served as shield-thane to Shor and died defending him from foreign gods during the Ehlnofey wars of the Dawn Era. In the Nordic afterlife of Sovngarde the guards the Whalebone bridge and lives in a whaleskin tent.Events of ''The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimShor son of Shor Bear The bear is depicted as a male and is believed to be the representation of Stuhn, the Nordic precursor to Stendarr and brother of Tsun. Like his brother, he served as shield-thane to Shor, and fought against the Aldmeri Pantheon. Owl The owl depicted as a male and is believed to be the representation of Jhunal the Nordic god of wisdom and knowledge. Also known as the father of language and mathematics. Wolf The wolf depicted as a female and is believed to be the representation of Mara, handmaiden of Kyne. Moth The moth depicted as a female and is believed to be the representation of Dibella, the Goddess of beauty. Category:Pantheons